


Meet the Potters

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Au where Snape didn't betray Lily, the Potters never died, and the war never happened (The first part is also based on some tumblr post I saw)





	

Draco P.O.V.

"You know, maybe this isn't such a great idea..." Draco bit his lip and paced around his boyfriend's room.

It was summer break, just after their fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry had insisted on introducing Draco to his parents.

"What if they hate me because I was horrible to you for the first three and a half years we knew each other?" Draco continued pacing, "What if they hate me because I'm a Malfoy? Our parents aren't exactly friends, Harry."

Harry sat cross legged on his bed, watching as Draco paces before him with a small smile playing across his lips, "They'll love you, don't worry so much."

Draco stopped pacing and stood before Harry, "But what if they don't?"

Harry shook his head and placed his hands on Draco's hips, pulling him closer, "They will. I promise."

Draco sighed and gave up, allowing himself to be pulled into Harry's lap, "When are they even getting back anyway? It's ten o'clock."

Harry shrugged, "I thought they were going to be back at five. They probably went out with Sirius and Remus."

Draco bit his lip again, "They know I'm here, right?"

Harry grimaced.

"Harry James Potter." Draco began, "You told your parents about us, right?"

Harry smiled innocently, "I thought maybe we could surprise them..."

Draco shouted at Harry for a good ten minutes until he finally calmed down enough to work up a good pout, which of course then turned into a heated make-out session.

They fell asleep in each other's arms at around one a.m. without ever meaning to.

Lily P.O.V.

"James!" Lily shouted suddenly, shaking her inebriated husband, "we forgot about Harry."

James, Sirius, and Remus all glanced up from the poker game the four of them had been playing, and James smacked his forehead, "Oh I forgot, he said he had something to tell us."

Sirius snorted, "You forgot about your own child, congratulations Prongs."

"Shut it Padfoot." James punched him in the arm and stood, moving to grab his coat, "We can continue this game at our house."

The four of them gathered up the cards and took the floo system back to the Potters' residence in Godric's Hollow.

"You two set the game back up. We'll go see what Harry had to tell us." James made to leave, before doubling back to grab his hand of cards before Sirius had the chance to peek at them.

"James! Come look at this." Lily had a grin plastered across her face and was gesturing him over excitedly, "I guess this is what Harry had to tell us."

James' eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates as he saw his son curled up fast asleep with a Malfoy in his arms.

The next morning Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up "Breakfast is ready lovebirds!"

Sirius and Remus snickered from their places at the kitchen counter, having stayed the night in the guestroom that was essentially theirs at that point.

Ten minutes later a sleepy Harry trudged down the stairs and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Sirius nudged him in the ribs.

Harry smiled into his glass, "In the shower... something about first impressions not involving bed head."

Sirius snorted into his own cup and Lily smiled, "He makes you happy?"

Harry grinned, glancing back as a damp looking Draco cautiously entered the room, "Very."

James stood and offered his hand, "I never thought I would say this but, welcome to the family, Malfoy."

And Draco's grin made the sun seem weak.

Part Two

Harry P.O.V.

"You know, maybe this isn't such a great idea..."

Draco smiled at him dryly, "Nice try, throwing my own words back at me, but my parents are hardly worse than yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine." Draco conceded, "But I promise they won't try to kill you."

"Yeah, because that's reassuring." Harry rolled his eyes but continued walking down the winding driveway leading to Malfoy Manor.

"At least I told them you were coming." Draco said pointedly.

"Thanks for that." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Don't bloody mention it."

Draco paused before the great doors and reached out for Harry's hand, "It'll be fine."

Harry tried not to think about the fact that Draco sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Harry.

Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them just inside the foyer, Narcissa immediately ran to hug Draco while Lucius settled for extending his hand toward Harry.

"My son seems to genuinely like you." Lucius nodded awkwardly, and turned to hug his son, who gave Harry a confident smile.

Narcissa turned to Harry and appraised him with her eyes, "Not too shabby." she offered her hand and Harry took it gratefully. She smiled and Harry felt for the first time that this meeting may actually go well.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and Harry tried his best to keep up with their conversation, but he really just didn't know that much about wizard politics.

Finally, when they were leaving, Harry was pulled into a hug by Narcissa, "Take care of him." She whispered.

Harry's heart tugged as he hugged her back, "I will."

Narcissa P.O.V.

Narcissa ran a hand through her husband's hair as he downed another glass of expensive wine.

"I thought it was bad when they were first years..." Lucius moaned, "Now we are going to hear about "Potter this, and Potter that" for the rest of our lives..."

Narcissa smiled as she thought back to the way her son had looked at Harry all throughout dinner, "Our son is happy, putting up with that is the least we can do."

He would later deny it, but Narcissa swore she saw a small smile play across her husband's lips.

"Then again," she teased, "this means we'll be related to James and Lily."

Lucius groaned and thumped his head on their mahogany dining table.


End file.
